Promise you will forgive me?
by DimitriBelikov2000
Summary: "Promise me you will forgive me? No matter what happens?" "I promise." Damon has to choose his faction and he wants to leave his cruel father behind. However, that also means leaving behind his brother, Stefan. When Damon chooses, no one can predict the consequences. AU of characters from TVD in the world of Divergent.


**I'm just gonna give this a go and see what people think and carry on depending on that! But yeah, hope you enjoy! Review etc and tell me whether its worth carrying on! :)**

It was the day. This was the day where he'd have to choose. Damon Salvatore was going to have to choose what he would do for the rest of his life. Would he be brave? Would he be honest? Either way, today was his moment of choice.

"Boy, get ready. Put on this blue shirt." Damon turned around. As always his father was mad. He had no idea why. It seemed like that was his permanent state; mad at his children, even if they got straight A's. God, if he came home and told his father that he saved someone's life, he would probably start yelling at his for getting blood on his shoes. But Damon was sick of this. He wanted to get out of this house, where nothing he ever did was good enough. Where he was always wrong, where he had no opinion.

But that would mean leaving him behind. Stefan. The one person who could calm him down, even when he was _so_ angry with their father. They were so close, him and Stefan, and he didn't want to lose that. If something happened to him, Damon knew he could never forgive himself. As if sensing his glance, Stefan looked up and smiled. Oh that adorable smile, which he gave to everyone without judgement. Damon knew that Stefan was the good part of him and without him, Damon had no idea what he would become.

"Hey, Stef, come over here!" Stefan walked over.

Even though he was younger, Stefan was already taller than Damon, which he rubbed in to no end.

"Stef, I want you to remember, that whatever happens out there, I will still love you. I will always be your brother, and you can always talk to me, okay?"

"Dude, quit the smushy stuff! And put some trousers on for God's sake!"

Damon looked down and realised that he had forgotten to put on his trousers. He blushed bright red.

"But Stef. No matter what happens, promise me you will forgive me. Please. I need this."

That seemed to shock Stefan. "Damon, I promise I will forgive you, no matter what happens. We can still talk, you know. I want to get away from him almost as much as you do, you know," Stefan whispered, nodding his head towards their oblivious father.

"Thanks Stefan. I needed that. Honestly." And Damon hugged Stefan as if it was the last time that they could be together.

"Boy, get over here. We are going to be late. Stefan, hurry up, you're coming too."

"I am? Okay!" Stefan rushed to his room and put on blue slacks and a blue shirt, the colours of their faction.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Damon, when we get back, you need to clear the garden. It's disgusting." Both boys stiffened. Their father seemed to think that Damon was coming back.

"Er, yeah, sure Father."

Erudite was hosting the Ceremony this year. That made it worse. They would all know him.

"Bye Stefan. Remember the promise." Damon hugged Stefan. Then he turned to his father.

"Father, I..."

"We can talk after this. Go, son. And come back." There was no question about it. He thought that Damon was going to stay.

Damon took one last glance at his family and was shocked to see tears in Stefan's eyes. He turned away before they could see him cry and joined the other 16 year olds.

"Salvatore, Damon."

Damon stood up with shaking hands and walked to the podium. He took the knife and looked around. His father gave him an encouraging smile and Damon almost lost his courage. But then he looked at Stefan and knew what he must do. He had promised, hadn't he?

Damon slit his palm but felt no pain. All he felt was a numbing cold. Stefan would join him next year right? Then why did he have this bad feeling? Damon closed his eyes and thrust his hand over the burning coals.

He heard the gasps but felt nothing, other than the coldness overpowering his body. He didn't know how his feet got him back to his chair but somehow he was sitting. He couldn't look at his father. He couldn't look at Stefan. He was probably the first person to go against what his Aptitude had said.

"That will be all. Initiates, well done and I congratulate you. I wish you well in whatever you have chosen to do."

Damon looked up and knew he had to do this. He looked at his father. But he wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Stefan. And yelling.

"You knew about this, didn't you, boy? Wait till we get home." And he slapped Stefan so hard that his head hit the chair.

Damon felt that fury again. That total fury which overpowered him. He pushed past people and grabbing hands and ran to Stefan.

"Stef. Stef. Speak to me."

He turned to his father. "No wonder Mother committed suicide. Who would want to live with you?! You disgrace our family. I wish you were dead and you know what? _I will kill you for what you have done. _Don't you dare lay a hand on my brother or I swear to you, I will hurt you and you will beg for mercy. But _I will not give it to you. I will never give you mercy. Father."_

His father looked more shocked and upset like Damon had ever seen him. But he hid it, as usual. Damon felt bad and was about to say sorry but then he remembered what his father had done through those 16 years. And what he could have done to Stef, his baby brother.

"Da-Damon. St-stop. Father, he doesn't mean that. Damon." Damon looked into his brother's eyes and saw his reflected back. He knew that he could never come back after what he had said to his father.

But the promise of forgiveness in Stefan's eyes soothed him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost that.

"Initiate. Yes, you. Go to your new faction." The woman's eyes overflowed with sympathy but she forced him away. He pushed through the others and stood there. He tried to look back but there were too many people. The last image of his family was Stefan's eternally forgiving eyes- his saviour.

**Please review! Should I continue? :)**


End file.
